


Baby's first fanfiction

by yamiyuyami



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Blackjack is there just pretend I didn't forget him, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I know he's probably supposed to be bi but my lesbian ass needs something to cling to, M/M, au where Jack just goes to heaven anyways because fuck you, gay jack hc, jack has a lisp, just some real good domestic life lol, this is my first fic I dont know what I should and shouldn't tag, very small Henry mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyuyami/pseuds/yamiyuyami
Summary: I'm such a rambley bitch I'm so sorry that this sucks ass. I make the purble and orang kis
Relationships: Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Baby's first fanfiction

Jack's eyes fluttered open as the sun seeped into the room. He made an attempt to move, but was met with his restraints squeezing tighter.

He looked down to his chest, and saw Dave's arms wrapped around him. He sighed with a smirk. It was common for him to wake up in Dave's grasp, he was a clingy bastard when he was drowsy. Jack slowly slid his arm out and reached to pat Dave on the back. The purple man let out an annoyed mumble, and nuzzled his head into Jack's neck. Jack nudged him again, this time speaking,

"Davey, thun's up. Time to get up,"

Dave let out a soft whine and gripped the orange man even tighter, "don't waaaaaaaanna~"

Jacked rolled his eyes and began undoing Dave's grasp on him, which was met with Dave continuing to plead. Jack flipped himself around to face Dave, and gave him a soft smile. Dave sleepily reached his arm out to embrace the other again, but jack gently caught his wrist. He sat up against the bed frame and looked down at Dave. He was still very half asleep, but was clearly discontent with the idea of going back to sleep by himself. Jack slid his hand up Dave's wrist to lock his fingers between his boyfriend's, and helped to pull Dave into a sitting position. Dave pushed himself back against the bed frame so he was sitting next to Jack. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, and then looked over to Jack with a smile.

"Mornin, Sportsy."

Jack let out a slight chuckle before responding, "Mornin, Dave."

It was as if a lightswitch had been flicked, and Dave suddenly perked up with his typical high energy. His soft smile widened into his typical mischievous grin, "How about we get this fuckin' day started, eh?"

"Alright, thure."

Dave pulled himself off the bed, leading Jack by the hand.

"Tho," Jack began, "Got any planth today?"

"Nah," Dave replied, grabbing a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of one of the drawers in the room. "Wanna smoke?"

"Alright," Jack said, "But I'm not walking outhide with my dick hanging out."

Dave chuckled in response to the remark, "It's not my fault you only sleep in boxers." 

Jacked rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, before turning away to find some clothes to throw on. When he knew Dave wasn't looking he smiled again. It was strange to think about how after all the terrible shit he did, he got to have his happy ending. He got his siblings back, and he got _Dave._ Jack had been in relationships before thoughout his life, but never had anything he ever had felt so genuine. All the men he had dated he never really had connection with, it was just the sex. Sure, he couldn't deny that he loved seeing Dave a panting mess under him, but there was so much more than that. Dave was his boyfriend, but Dave was also his best friend. They could just sit and talk about random shit and Jack would still feel happy. Just being in the same room felt comfortable. They both went though terrible shit from Henry, both got stuck in a terrible place, did terrible things, but they experienced it together. Even when Jack had to leave Dave behind for the Happiest Day, even when he _knew_ that what he chose to do was the right thing, being alone hurt. He had Peter supporting him, but being without Dave felt painful. Dave was the only other person who knew what it felt like to go through what they did. Even after knowing that what he did with Dave was wrong, he could never fall asleep at night until he saw those glowing eyes watching him from the dark.

" _Aubergine and Tangerine,_ _inseparable!"_

Jack didn't realize he started crying until he heard Dave's voice in front of him.

"Sportsy! What happened?"

As Jack came to his senses, he realized he had fallen to the floor. He had dug his nails into his legs, to the point it drew blood. Dave had sat down in front of him with his hands on the sides of Jack's head, and as Jack became aware of it he leaned into the touch. He lifted his own hands off his legs and reached up to meet Dave's hand. "I'm thorry, I just... I wath thinking..."

Dave's frightened expression settled into a more sorrowful one, and he began to caress Jack's cheek with his thumb, which brought a slight smile to Jack's face. Dave knew exactly what was on his partner's mind, but he struggled to figure out how to help him because Dave was just as hurt from it. He tried to think of what to say, how to stop Jack from feeling hurt.

"Sportsy... _Jack_ -"

Dave was interrupted by Jack springing forward to meet his lips. His surprise didn't last long, and he kissed back. Jack moved his hands down to Dave's hips and pulled him closer. It wasn't a sexual act, he just needed to close as much space between him and Dave. His mind was racing, and right now he felt like if he let go Dave would disappear. Dave moved his arms to rest around the back of Jack's neck. Jack slowly pulled away from the kiss, and moved his hands to hug Dave, nesting his face into his collarbone.

"Dave... _thank you_... thank you for not letting me be lonely..."

Dave laughed to himself, _what a ridiculous thing to say._ Never in a million years, would he even _think_ to leave Jack behind. "Sportsy, I could never leave my orange baby behind. We're _inseparable!_ "

Jack found comfort in the word. _Inseparable..._ Being lonely wasn't possible anymore. They had made it to the end, despite the horrors they dealt with they won, and now nothing was allowed to get in the way. Jack smiled, and he folded his fingers into the fabric of Dave's shirt.

"So..." Dave continued, "Still wanna go take a smoke break?"

Jack picked his head up and looked up at Dave. Dave gave him a warm smile, and Jack instinctually shot one right back.

"I... I wanna jutht thtay like thith for a little longer."

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg thank you for reading my funny little story. Please please PLEASE feel free to give any criticism you can think of I do not know what I'm doing yo


End file.
